The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to simulation systems, and more specifically, to simulation systems used to simulate operation of a control system useful in controlling plants, equipment, and processes.
Control systems for processes, plants, and equipment, may include a wide variety of logic to configure how the control system monitors and controls the processes, plants and equipment. For example, a control system may include a controller designed to monitor and control the process, plant, and/or equipment. To improve operation of the control system, a simulation system, including virtual controllers, component models, process models, or any combination thereof, may be utilized to simulate the operation of the control system. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to improve the simulation logic of such a simulation system.